Fix and Repair
by edwardbella15
Summary: Rosalie needs help with fixing a car, can Alice help her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does ****L.**

**Summary: Rosalie needs help fixing a car, can Alice help her?**

**Fix and Repair**

Alice just got done at the mall. She was carrying all the shopping bags in when she heard some in the garage

"Damn it" Rosalie swore often when she was clueless about a part of the car didn't go were it was suppose to. Alice dropped her bags and went to see if Rose needed help with the car she was fixing.

While walking to go to Rose, Alice had a vision. She stopped in her tracks when she sees what happened in the vision, she is very surprised at what she saw, but didn't mind it either.

**(Don't worry you are about to found out what happened in the vision)**

Alice was at the entrance to the garage. She looked around and saw Rosalie rubbing her forehead. It looked like she was trying to get the paint off of it. Alice looked at the car Rose was working on and saw a dent were Rose's head hit it. Alice started to laugh but stopped short, when someone, Rosalie, though a wrench at her. She had dodged it just in time. It hit the wall and left a small hole in it.

Alice looked at the wall then at Rose, who now had a smirk on her face. Alice tackled her to the floor. She and Rose started to wrestle on the floor of the garage. Once they stopped rolling, Alice found herself on top of Rose. She had Rose's hands pinned above her head on the floor. Alice didn't know what came over her, but she bent her head and kissed Rosalie on the lips. She had only kissed Jasper, but with Rosalie it felt different, but right.

Rosalie was in shock when Alice kissed her, but she didn't try to stop it. Instead she felt something happing she only thought Emmett could make her feel. She start grinding her hips against Alice's hips.

Alice stopped kissed her and looked at Rose with confusion, but then understood. She unpinned Rose's hands. She used her own hands and started roaming down Rose's body. She was coming back up and started to rub Rosalie breasts, when Rosalie moaned . Alice couldn't believe she had made Rosalie, the incarnation of beauty, moaned. Alice stopped and looked at Rose and was surprised at what she saw in her eyes, lust. That was all Alice needed. She got to Rose's shirt and ripped the fabric off of her. Rosalie was wearing a red bra and matching panties with black dots all over it. **(Go to my page to see Rosalie outfit.) **

Rosalie looked at Alice and saw hungry in her eyes. Alice's eyes were roaming over her body. Rosalie could feel Alice's hands moving down. Then she felt Alice's hand right on her heaven. Alice was rubbing it and looking at Rose. Rosalie started moaning and couldn't believe those moans were coming from her. In the middle of a moan, Rosalie felt fingers slide under her panties and then she felt Alice push her fingers inside of her. It was heaven, Alice's fingers felt silky smooth. She was moaning uncontrollably.

"Alice don't stop, please don't stop" Rosalie moaned

"I wasn't planning on it anyway Rose" Alice said. You could her the lust in her voice.

Alice was pumping in and out of Rosalie's heaven, but what she didn't realize was that Rosalie moved her arm and was removing Alice's skirt. She then felt finger slide inside of her and she almost stopped from the feeling of Rose's fingers in her she stopped when she knew Rosalie was almost there. When she stopped so did Rosalie.

"I want to taste you Rose" Alice murmured.

"What…." was all Rosalie got out before Alice stuck her tongue inside of her it felt warm and wonderful, but Rosalie wanted to try something.

"Stop Alice, please, I want to try something" Rosalie moaned. Alice stopped what she was doing and sat up and looked at Rosalie.

"You want to taste me right"? Rosalie asked

"Yes" Alice answered.

"I want to taste too, so how are going to do that and get off at the same time" Rose asked?

"We do the 69 Rose, duh" Alice said amused and hot.

"Oh"

Rose laid back on the floor and Alice laid on top of her, except her face was at Rose' heaven and hers was at Rose's face and then Alice engulfed Rose's heaven. She felt Rose do the same with hers and it was so pleasurable. She could feel the tightest forming in her stomach and knew she was close. She could feel Rose getting closer too.

"Rose when you cum I want you to scream my name, scream it loud and clear" Alice moaned.

"Same to you Alice" Rose said back.

Alice could feel Rosalie's wall come together and in feeling Rosalie's cum in her mouth made Alice come in Rosalie's waiting mouth. Alice moved off of Rose and crawled up to her and kissed her one last time before she closed her eyes.


End file.
